The young Jack Sparrow
by CaptainRavor
Summary: These are the adventures of Eva and her best friend Jack Sparrow when they were young. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1 Jack:16 Eva:14

First of all lets say a few thing about Evagelia. She is 14 years old and lives in a small town in Greece, Nafplio. Her father is greek and her mother English. She is tall for her age, she has big hazel eyes, brown hair that becomes dirty blond when it's exposed to the sun for a long time, her skin is olive coloured tan and her pink lips are full. Her father died when she was 10 and since then, Evagelia and her mother were very poor.

It was a summer morning. Evagelia was at the beach with all her friends and was swimming in the deep blue sea. She swam under the Mediteranian waters and looked at the fish and sea shell all around her. It was beautiful. As she dove in to swim deeper, a hand grabbed her ankle and pulled her up. She turned around annoyed to see her friend Spiros with another boy she had never seen before in her life. He was about two years older than her, his skin was tanned, his hair was black and was falling over his shoulders and he wore a red bandana.  
>"?a?e?a, a?t? e?a? ? ?a?. ? pat?a? t? e?a? f? e t? pat?a ? a? de? ?e? e?. ?p?e? ?a t? ? es? a?t? ?a e ? (Evagelia, this is Jack. His father is a familly friend but he doesn't know greek. Can you speak to him instead of us?)" he said and Evagelia nodded. She looked at Jack and smiled at him.<br>"Hi, I'm Evagelia. Spiros asked me to translate to you what he and the other kids say because they don't know english." she said. Jack gave her a big smile and nodded.  
>"I'm fine with that. So, how come you know english?" he asked.<br>"My mum is from England and she taught me. Where are you from?" she asked. She was curious because the english kids she usually saw weren't tanned like Jack.  
>"I'm from the Caribbean, luv." he said and flashed her a toothy grin.<p>

Over the days, Evagelia and Jack came closer and closer. They went out for walks, talked all the time and Evagelia showed him all the places she could. "And this up there," she said and pointed at a castle that was on a hill over the town "is Palamidi. We use it to protect our selves from dangers. I've only been there once but from up there you can see everything that is coming near us from land and the sea." she said. Jack looked up and admired the castle. All of a sudden they saw a man up the waiving his hands and yelling something. Jack raised is hands as well and started waiving back but Evagelia grabbed his arm and pulled him away. Jack looked at her curiously, her face had gon pale and her eyes were widened with fear.  
>"Jack...we're in danger." she said and started running towards her house.<br>"What do you mean?" Jack asked confused and started running after her.  
>"Jack, the man was warning us to find a place t hide! Someone is coming in town to threaten us!" she grabbed his hand and started running again. A woman came running towards them, she was told and sunburned, her blond her was curly and she had a worried expression on her face.<br>"Eva! Run away! Hide somewhere, I have to find your sister." she said and pushed Eva towards Jack. "No mum I'm not leaving you!" she said. Her mother looked up at Jack with a pleading look.  
>"Keep her safe." she whispered and ran away. Eva tried to run after her but Jack held her tightly by the arm.<br>"No! Mum! Mum I'm not leaving you. Jack let me go I have to get her." she said. Jack looked at her sadly but didn't let go.  
>"Sorry luv, but I need to keep ye safe." he said and dragged Eva to the docks. Eva started kicking and hiting him, yelling and crying, but Jack just wouldn't let go of her arm. They stood in front of a big ship, it was fierse and looked like it could battle with lots of ship at the same time and wouldn't get a scratch.<br>"We will get in here. Just keep quiet and don't let anyone see ye." he whispered and the still crying Eva. They hid into the darkness and seaked into a storage. They sat behind some boxes and hid in the dark. "I hate you." Eva told Jack and looked away, wiping tears from her face. "Luv, I couldn't just let you there could I now?" he said but Eva just looked away and ingored him. Jack noticed that she was shivering because the storage was wet and cold and moved closer to her. He put an arm around her but she smacked it away and crawled as far away from him as she could. She sat in a corner and started crying until the ship started moving. That was when they heard a loud noise and the whole ship shook. "What's happening?" she asked.  
>"They are attacking the ship, luv." Jack replied quietly. Eva looked at him terrified and Jack chuckled "Don't worry," he said "As long as I'm here nothing will harm you. come here." Eva slowly moved closer to him and finally let Jack put his arm around her and let her relax on his chest. She was still shivering and she jumped everytime the ship was firing or fired. That lasted about two hours, then, the ship started moving again steadily and left Nafplios port. Eva was fast asleep in Jacks arms and Jack fallen asleep as well. She stirred a bit and then opened her eyes to see that she was lying on Jacks chest. She moved away as quieter as she could not to wake Jack and then stood up. She streched and then noticed that the ship was moving. She quicky kneeled infront of Jack and started shaking him.<br>"Jack, Jack wake up!" she said.  
>"What is it, luv?" he asked, not opening his eyes.<br>"Jack! The ship is moving. We are out of Naplio!" she said and Jack chuckled.  
>"I know luv." Evas eyes widened.<br>"What? You knew all about this and you didn't say a thing?" she couldn't believe it "Jack, I have to go back home. My mother and sister need me!" she cried. Jack opened his eyes and sat up. Tears had started filling Evas eyes but he knew that staying in Nafplio wasn't a good life for her. "Luv, look at me." he said, Eva slowly looked up at him "You wouldn't be happy living there, I could tell. Listen, we are leaving this ship when it docks, then we can send a letter to your mother and my father, savvy?" he asked. Eva nodded and wiped her tears. She sat down next to Jack and sighed.  
>"Jack?" she asked slowly "Where are we going to go once we dock?" "Wherever you want us to go, luv." he said with a sparkle in his eye. Eva looked at him excited.<br>"Really? ANywhere I want to?"  
>"Aye, anywhere you want to." Eva sat to think for a moment.<br>"Hmmm, i always wanted to see the Caribbean." she said.  
>"Great. We will get the next ship that can take us to the Caribbean." Jack said simply, Eva jumped up and huged him tightly.<br>"Oh, thank you Jack! Thank you so much!" she said, Jack laughed and pattered her back.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 Jack:16 Eva:14

It had been about five months since the day Jack and Eva had left Nafplio. It took longer than Jack had thought to go from Greece to the Caribbean, they stopped at every port and took the first ship that sailed towards the Caribbean, but they had to face dangers as well. First of all, they didn't have any money and they needed to eat. They stole from the markets some fruit and became pick-pockets. They had to run away from a lot of furious Captains whne they were found out but they always managed to escape. Now, Eva and Jack were walking on the main street and looking at the ships that were docked. They both had big smiles on their faces.  
>"This is it." Jack said "This is the last ship we need to get 'til we arrive to the Caribbean!"<br>"Where are we going to stay when we reach the Caribbean, Jack?" asked Eva, Jack shurged.  
>"I don't know, we might stay with my Ma or Da for a while and then get a ship." he said.<br>"A ship? Why on earth would we buy a ship?" she asked curiously. Jack turned around and looked at her.  
>"Wasn't that what ye wanted? Ye wanted freedom." he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world, Eva raised her eyebrow.<br>"And a ship will bring us freedom?" she asked, not believing a word that came out of his mouth. Jack sighed and looked at the sea.  
>"No, luv. You don't get it. Wherever we want to go, we'll go. That's what a ship is you know. It's not the hull the deck and the sails, that's what a ship needs. But what a ship is, what a ship really is, is freedom." he said in a slow, magical voice. Eva found herself looking at the horizon with a dreamy look on her face.<br>"So, what say you? Wanna get a ship, or not?" he asked, snapping Eva back into reality. "Yes. I want a ship." she said.  
>"Great! Now, c'mon, let's get a move on. We have a ship waiting for us." he said happily and led Eva to the ship they were going to hide on.<p>

So, a few hours later, Jack and Eva found them selves again in the darkness of the rum storage of a ship. Thy had been used to it by now and they didn't mind the cold. "How long do you think this trip will last?" Eva asked when the ship started.  
>"I don't know, luv. I think about a day at the most." he said simply and startedplaying with his knife. Jack had changed a lot since they left Greece. His long black hair was full of trikets and beads that he stole from women he fancied or little remains of things that could remind him of certain events. Eva had changed as well. She was near fifthteen and started to look more like a woman now. Her hair was reaching her waist, she had a green bandana on her head. She got rid of her old blue dress and now was dressed like a sailor. She always carried a sword with her just in case something happened. The storage door opened. Eva and Jack held their breaths and hid in a dark corner. As the sailor was ready to leave, Eva let out a sigh. Jack slapped his hand over her mouth and hoped that the sailor didn't hear them. But he did, he turned around and looked around the room suspitiously. When he spotted Jack and Eva he gave them an evil grin and went towards them. Eva closed her eyes and hid her face in Jacks shoulder, hoping that the sailor wouldn't hurt them. She felt him yank her and Jack up and push them out of the storage. The morning light blinded her. He led them to a cabin and opened the door. There was a Captain there, with long black hair that had trinkets in just like Jacks. He had a big hat on his head and wore expensive clothes. "Captain, I've found some stowaways." he said. The Captain didn't turn to look at them and just nodded.<br>"Put them in the brig, lad. Don't feed them 'till I say so and don't be kind to them, savvy?" he said. His words made her shiver but she had to raise an eyebrow and look at Jack. The way the Captain talked and looked was very, very simulare to the way Jack was. Jack gave her an innocent look and then turned to look at the Captain.  
>"That's not a very nice way to treat your son, papa." Jack said with cheak. The Captain snapped his head up and looked at Jack with wide eyes and stood up.<br>"Jackie?" he asked, not believing his eyes. "Aye, dad. It's me." Jack said with a grin. Eva felt really akward, beeing in the middle of this father-son moment. The Captain came closer and pulled Jack into a tight hug. When he let him go, he gave him a hard slap that threw him on the floor. Eva gasped and ran next to Jack helping him up.  
>"Jack, are you okay?" she asked. Jack winked at her and smiled.<br>"I'm fine, luv. Used to it." then he turned and looked at his father with cold eyes "What happened to yer own ship?" he asked.  
>"Decided to get a new one. Why did ye leave Jackie? I thought the men had killed you!" he said with a dangerous look on his face that made Eva hold on his arm tighter that before. "What d'ye mean by that? I left to save my life! What did ye expect me to do?" Jack asked. The Captain took a deep breathe and turned at Eva who tried to hide behind Jacks back, his face softened.<br>"Who's she?" he asked his son.  
>"Eva. I helped her get away from Nafplio." Jack responded. The Captain nodded and took his hat off.<br>"Nice to meet ye, miss Eva. I'm Captain Edward Teague." he bowed and then looked at Jack "I don't have much room so ye'll have to stay in our only spare cabin for tonight. Then, ye'll have to face yer mother, lad." he said and waved at the to leave. They walked on deck and started walking around.  
>"So, that's your father, eh?" Eva said "He's...uh, nice." Jack chuckled.<br>"I don't like him either." he said and touched his still red cheek.  
>"Does it hurt?" she asked.<br>"Nah, don't worry about that. That's the way my father shows his love towards me. The only persons he is really nice to is my sister, Kally." Jack said.  
>"You have a sister?"<br>"Aye, and two brothers, Addy and Damien." they stopped and looked at the sun set.  
>"What's your family like?" she asked, missing terribly her mother.<br>"Ye'll see. What's wrong?" he asked when he saw her sad face. Eva looked down and shook her head.  
>"Nothing, I'm fine. Just a bit tired, I'll go to sleep." she said and went to the cabin and slept a dreamless sleep...<p>


End file.
